With improvement of electronic technologies and reduced cost, more and more applications are developed for meeting various requirements of people and for providing more convenient and comfortable quality of life. However, because of various electronic devices disposed for meeting different requirements, disposition of household electronic devices is more likely in a mess. Besides, effective integration and communication is often missing between these electronic devices, so that it introduces much inconvenience for a user who has many electronic devices though. Therefore, more substantial technical performances will be achieved if a more integrated and efficient design of electronic devices is developed for better meeting people's requirements and for more efficient communications between electronic devices.